


Sirius, By Any Other Name

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, fade to black blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to change his name. Remus convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius, By Any Other Name

Sirius looked particularly dour this morning, Remus decided as Sirius picked at his breakfast with a sulky look on his face. The man poked at his eggs—which by now were certainly cold by now as Remus was on his third mug of tea for the morning.

"I'm going to change my name," he announced out of the blue as he pushed a bit of egg around on his plate. "Lazarus Darewell, or Archer Lee, maybe, or..."

"Your name is perfectly fine," Remus cut in, supposing that news of Bella's recent rampage through Sussex had something to do with the announcement. "I also refuse to call you Lazarus or Archer or any other strange names you may come up with," he said, sipping his tea and reading the paper. "To call you Lazarus—such a biblical name, by the way, would be ironic for two homosexuals, don't you think?" He peered over the edge of his paper, amusement in his eyes.

"I haven't the slightest what you're talking about," Sirius sniffed as he continued poking his eggs.

Remus sighed. Of course not.

* * *

Sirius insisted on sulking for the rest of the day, moodily lounging on their sofa and staring moodily at the ceiling. He hadn't moved since mid morning and it was now ten o'clock in the evening. Remus rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. Shaking Sirius's foot get his attention, he said, "You've been monopolizing the couch all day. Why don't you get up now?"

"I don't want to." Sirius continued staring at the ceiling.

"I'll make it worth your while," Remus drawled with a smirk.

Sirius's eyes snapped down to meet Remus's and he got up. "Lead on, Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes as he lead the way back the their bedroom.

Once the door had been shut, he moved behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Really, Sirius, it's a good name. It's a classic, actually. Much better than, say, Peter's," he said, dropping smiling kisses on the back of his neck.

Sirius turned around in Remus's arms and made a face. "The last person I want to think about before having sex is _Peter."_

"Of course," Remus agreed placidly before kissing Sirius rather thoroughly. He kissed his way down Sirius's jaw and then his throat, enjoying every little noise Sirius made with each lick and nip.

Sirius had other ideas and pushed him over onto the bed and Remus jounced as he half stumbled onto the mattress. He righted himself and perched on the edge of the bed with a smirky little grin on his face. He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, eying Sirius with a challenging smile in his face.

Sirius dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend and tugged at the seam of Remus's pants until he uncrossed his legs and then reached up for a kiss. Buttons were undone and t-shirts were pried off and left on lampshades and bedposts.

"Mmmh," Remus hummed against Sirius's lips as Sirius stroked his skin and Remus leaned into the touch. Sirius moved down to kiss his throat, chest, and belly, moving to unbutton his jeans. He leaned back again, allowing for his pants to be opened more easily. A dark head dipped moments after a sound of a zipper being pulled down, and Remus groaned, his head dropping back as Sirius engulfed his cock, licking and sucking. "Sirius..." he moaned softly and panted, threading his fingers through long black locks. "Oh, oh god, _Sirius..._ " he gasped softly.

Sirius smiled around Remus's cock and decided that he liked his name after all.


End file.
